tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Pyro
Sweet Pyro is a RED pyro whom currently on her journey with Professor Spy and Dr Sexy as trio. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her theme is nightcore version of Starry Story under May's theme from Guilty Gear Xrd Sign. Origin Sweet Pyro is just an ordinary female pyro who loves giving candies to make them smiles, including Freaks. Despite her life as candy woman, Sweet Pyro spends her time away from the battlefield and helping others out in need. Until she was discovered by Professor Whoa and Dr Sexy and convinces them to join in for their adventure, Dr Sexy agrees and let her stay with them as he sees her potential in future combat. Appearance Sweet Pyro is a RED fempyro wears Burning Bandana, Rail Spikes and Mishap Mercenary along with Rainblower backpack. But at her candy modes, her appearance changes to ubercharge with D-eye monds , combustible cutiepie , socked and loaded and flammable favor Personality and Beahviours Sweet Pyro is cheerful and friendly Freaks, often to make people smile. However, Sweet Pyro also sometimes get serious in combat, primarly self-defeces situation. Despite her friendly nature, Sweet Pyro is almost like little sister to both Dr Sexy and Professor Whoa as she hangs out with them for their weird adventure. In her spare times, she oftens give candies to other Freaks friendly or not. On the other hands, she also interact with them like an immature teenager, although it doesn't affect her combat attribute. Powers & Abilities Sweet Pyro's Rainbow Armagaddeon.jpeg|Sweet Pyro's Rainbow Armageddon Sweet Pyro's Candyclone.jpeg|Sweet Pyro is setting up for Candyclone. Sweet Pyro's Candy Mode.jpeg|Sweet Pyro enters her Candy Mode. Her main attack is come from her pyrotechnic abilities as she can perform Rainbow Armageddon a move so deadly even the robots also melt as well. Although she does't have rainblower, but she has Third Degree axe. With it, she can swings her axe like tornado known as Candyclone, which gives her 70 percent chance to decapitate multiple opponents. However if she needs to fight more serious, she can enters her Candy Mode. At this state she becomes twice stronger than average pyro while change her weapon to Lollichop. This allow her to fight at her full potential yet, boosting her speed and stamina in combat. Faults and Weakness Although she has good powers, but her cheerful and friendly nature grants her biggest downfall. Her other weakness included: *Less experience of violence as she spends most of her life giving candies without fighting. *At her base form, she is only average pyro without armors, making her glass cannon. *Candy mode is slightly weaker than Freaks with Rage Mode *Easily scared when Freaks are angry and sometimes tries to convince them for chill out instead of going on Candy Mode *Sweet Pyro was classified threat level C as she's between low-rank and mid-rank Freaks. Trivia *Sweet Pyro is inspired from Intelligent Heavy and Iris as she's one of the friendly Freaks. *Sweet Pyro is actually 19 years old due to her behaviour as teen. Category:Pyros Category:Freaks Made by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Friendly Category:Blade Users Category:Near-normal Category:Glass Cannons Category:Chaotic Good Beings